1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to information processing and more particularly relates to improvements in multilingual word processing.
2. BACKGROUND ART
Prior art information processing systems which employ a workstation interface, typically provide only a single language, such as English, for outputting screen image descriptions such as messages and help support. To the extent that commands input by the user to the keyboard have a mnemonic quality, they are also in the same language. The inconvenience presented to a user who is not fluent in the human interface language used by the prior art information processing system, becomes even more acute in word processing or text processing applications where the working text being produced by the user is displayed in a different language from the messages, help support and commands. Typical prior art approaches to providing a different human interface language for an information processing system require a complete reprogramming of the display manager and the keyboard manager. The problem becomes critically acute in distributed word processing systems where users of separate ones of the terminals connected to the mutually shared host computer, require diverse human interface languages to communicate with the information processing system.